


Sleight of Force

by squarephoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canto Bight, Con Artists Finn and Rey, Detective Ben Solo, Drinking, Force-Sensitive Finn, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Robbery, Spanking, ben is a snob, not much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarephoenix/pseuds/squarephoenix
Summary: Detective Ben Solo finds himself in need of something stronger than a drink after a rough case and the guy who takes the empty seat next him might be the answer. Or the cause.





	Sleight of Force

Detective Ben Solo loosened his collar and waved off his fellow colleagues as he celebrated a (semi) successful op alone with a well needed drink, his second of the night, at his bar tended to frequent on Canto Bight. A small amount of patrons filled the high class locale leaving a quiet, calm atmosphere. Although Detective Solo recovered the stolen item from a recent heist of a wealthy Baron visiting the casino planet, the thief was nowhere to be found. 

The detective had enough from the antics of the serial robber who always left behind a calling card in their wake. A single word - Scum. Appropriate title, if they were calling themselves that. And if they weren’t… that only made the detective want to catch them more. 

This being the sixth encounter they escaped in a string of robberies with little more known than the first case. Detective Solo had suspected the thief worked as a team of two. Though his suspicions had been treated as a baseless theory, there was something about every other robbery that seemed to be slightly off from the other. A more forceful approach surrounded the first, third, and fifth heist that left several guards knocked out by an unseen intruder. While thefts number two, four, and the last had a bit more finesse and style to gain entry, indicating a more stealthy style. 

It was by dumb luck, or keen observation when Ben retold the story, that he tripped over a slightly opened manhole and discovered how they managed to escape past any security droid scans. The rare jewel stolen was taped on the back of the manhole cover using it as hiding spot while the thief would wait for right time to return.

So, Ben, despite being patted on his back for regaining the stolen rare jewel, didn’t feel all too proud of his ‘win’.

As the detective stared sullenly into the dark abyss of his filled glass, finally able to let his guard down with his coworkers gone, a new presence situated itself next to him at the bar. A peek in Ben’s peripheral vision saw the man adorning a battered leather jacket, out of place among the tastefully tailored clientele in the establishment. Ben grew more sullen with the intrusion who could have sat anywhere in the bar but chose to sit right next to him. And Ben had a firm guess as to why. 

The barkeep asked the customer beside Ben about a drink of choice. The man answered, “Ah, surprise me. On second thought… What’re you drinking there, friend?”

Ben scoffed out a laugh in disbelief. “I'm not your friend. Besides you probably couldn't afford this.” He swishes amber liquid around for emphasis. 

“Talking about the drink or you? Either way they both look overpriced and bitter.”

“Take your pick.” Then swallowed the last of his drink with a grunt.

The bartender silently watched on the conversation, head oscillating to each person as they traded words. The man shot two fingers, pointed to Ben’s drink, then waggled his thumb between himself and Ben. “Lucky for you I’m feeling particularly generous this fine evening.”

“If I was lucky I would be enjoying my drink. Alone. In silence.” Still, he allowed the barkeep to refill his glass. A free drink is a free drink no matter who it’s from.

“You wouldn't happen to be alone because your actual friends, assuming you even have any, think you're an unbearable grouchy ass?”

Ben hid a smile under the guise of sipping the freshly poured drink given to him. He could have moved away but he had to admit the man was interesting and very easy on the eyes, plus the bonus of being plied with free drinks kept him seated.

“How's that drink working out?” Ben asked when he saw the man grimace from a test taste.

“Tastes like I'm glad that I didn't ask for a double.” He pushed the drink away, repulsion written all over the man’s face.

“It is meant to be an acquired taste. I don’t think they usually serve drinks of this caliber at whatever hole in the wall you usually frequent.”

“Forget flattery, insults will get you everywhere.” The man gave his change of order to the bartender cleaning glasses close by. It was a milder, fruiter drink Ben thought was reserved for the more touristy crowd that didn’t fit the man from what Ben could gauge. The man swiveled on the barstool to fully face Ben and extended a hand. “My friends call me Finn.”

“And what do I call you?” Ben turned only his head and switched his eyes from the offered hand he ignored to Finn’s confident eyes full of life.

“C’mon, two drinks and I’m still getting the brush off? Even us commoners have more decency than that.”

Ben rolled his eyes and finally shook hands with Finn with all the enthusiasm of a scheduling a droid maintenance check up appointment, ignoring the beguiling mix of soft skin and a firm grip. “Kylo Ren.”

Ben took the chance to forge a fake identity. He said to himself that it was to ditch this Finn character once he finished his free drink. But another voice told him it was to get away from his detective persona and maybe do something reckless, have fun and not worry about being the best. Whatever his motive, he decided to blame the alcohol.

When Ben returned to his drink, he caught Finn in the corner of his eyes glancing over his shoulder. He turned to see a lone, pretty woman sitting by herself at a booth, located at the back of the establishment. He’s not sure why the thought of this intrusion seated beside him scoping out another person filled Ben with jealousy. He wanted to be the center of attention of this man.

“Who’s the girl? Planning on leaving with her?” Ben clutched his glass harder than necessary. He felt like he on another losing side of a chase that night.

Finn looked back again at Ben with a raised brow. “Her? Just a friend. As in the brunch-having, platonic variety - nothing more. Jealous?” Finn smiled back at Ben cheekily.

“Why would I be jealous?” Ben pretended to be indignant but his blush would give him away if he faced Finn.

“That wasn’t an answer. But I’m pretty good at reading people so how about I try to answer for you?” Finn hummed in contemplation giving Ben an exaggerated once over. Ben couldn’t be blamed for rolling his eyes once again that night.

“I think you’ve had a rough day, more than one, at work most likely. You haven’t moved or told me to go away because you need something more than a few drinks to take your mind off of it. And if I’m not being too full of myself, I think you know I will make your troubles feel like a distant memory and you want to take me to your room. How close was I?”

Finn spread open his legs, his eyes still full of life but the light heartedness was gone for a more salacious change in atmosphere. Ben licked his lips as his eyes traveled down to the open space. He swallowed then quickly diverted his eyes away to lift his glass to his lips. Frowning he looked down at the empty glass that he forgot was already drained. He could order another but he knew his thirst wouldn’t be quenched by anything the bartender served.

“Your name is Finn, huh? I think I will take that drink if I plan on spending the rest of my night with someone named Finn.” Ben took Finn’s discarded drink and downed it all with a hard wince to wash away the Ben Solo voice and give way to Kylo Ren telling him to be reckless. “Wouldn’t want this to go to waste, would we?”

“We would not. Cheers.” Finn lifted his untouched drink and clinked with Ben’s drink, wearing a smile of triumph.

Ben liked that smile, he liked that having Ben’s interest made Finn produced such a beautiful smile.

“I think you’re gonna have to apologize to your friend for ditching her for random guy at a bar.”

“Luckily for me she’s very forgiving. And lucky for you I’m very giving.” Finn stroked Ben’s inner thigh, keeping his eyes on him as he called the bartender over to pay for their drinks.

\-----

Finn started to think his new companion (maybe too friendly of a term) was reconsidering after a long silence stretched between them in the travel from the bar where he waved goodbye and gave Rey a pointed look of  _ ‘I told so’ _ to the hallway heading to Kylo's room. Not even so much as a glance was made by Kylo in the elevator. Although Finn  _ needed _ this to happen, for some reason he also  _ wanted _ this to happen - with a man who has been nothing short of an ass since the two met. Never thanking Finn for paying his tab or the drinks, And he even had the nerve to make a snide remark about Finn’s name when he came up with such an obviously fake name. 

Kylo Ren. 

Finn had to suppress a scoff when the other man introduced himself as such. 

This night was making Finn want to reevaluate all of his life choices. But that self reflection would have to wait.

The man who stayed quiet tossed away any notion of indifference or disinterest the moment he opened the door to his hotel room.

As soon as they passed the threshold the door was closed with the help Finn’s body being shoved against it. Kylo crowded his guest against the door and things went from zero to FTL.

With Kylo’s mind so one-tracked, it was the perfect opportunity to follow through with the next phase of the plan after getting into his room.

But Finn hadn’t counted on the searingly hot kiss overtaking his thoughts as much as it overtook Kylo’s with lust. Then came Kylo’s large hands shamelessly exploring Finn’s body. It felt as though the taller man had more limbs than a Rathtar. The heavy amount of attention left Finn feeling boastful enough to grab Kylo by the hair to pull out of their kiss that had Finn a little dizzy, his body responding to Kylo’s eagerness.

“You want me so bad dontcha?” Finn grinned smugly up at the tall man and took the sudden break as a chance to refill his lungs. He watched Kylo’s jaw clench, his adam’s apple bob, and his lips part. Finn thinks that he just discovered a kink from the taller man.

Kylo grabbed Finn’s hand clutching his hair, leaving his annoyingly perfect mane in a wrecked state, and then shoved off Finn’s leather jacket.

“You and that mouth of yours just can't be tamed, can it? I’ll have to teach you how to behave.” Kylo gripped the back of Finn’s thighs to pull his lower half closer and then swatted his left ass cheek with a loud clap filling the hotel room. “You're a… bad boy… a rebel, aren't you?”

A snicker emerged from below Kylo. Finn couldn’t help himself. “Really? Rebel?” Finn’s comment earned him another slap on his other ass cheek, a louder clap than the first. “Ah! You kinky bastard.” The smirk on Finn let Kylo know his playful  _ punishments _ were acceptable. “You wanna teach me a lesson? Punish me, yeah?”

Finn knew Kylo’s true line of work, even he wasn’t sure of his name, and wondered whether that was what created this desire to punish.

“I thought I just did.” Kylo smoothed his large hand over the spanked areas. 

“Oh, well that was just for me being a mouthy  _ rebel _ . I've done. A whole. Lot More.” Finn egged on. He didn’t why he was admitting that because in truth he has done more. A whole lot more. And by the end of the night would add one more sin to his list.

“Tell me what you did to deserve a spanking.” Kylo pulled Finn with him to the bed in the open space and fell to a sit taking Finn onto his lap so Kylo was now being straddled by his guest. 

Finn leaned in to whisper softly into Kylo’s ear. “Sorry, Mr. Ren I can’t tell you that. But you’ll find out eventually.”  

“I have ways of making you talk, you will tell me everything I want to know.” Kylo followed with a hard whack to Finn’s ass resulting in Finn's cock twitching beneath his pants from the simulation. A newly discovered kink for Finn this time. Kylo noticed Finn’s reaction. 

And Finn noticed Kylo noticing. “If you want me to talk I think you might want to rethink your technique.”

Kylo’s face darkened at the comment and pulled his body back, leaving Finn aching for the other’s body heat that had been never far from him since they arrived in the room. Finn was about to miss that body heat even more when without warning his clothes were peeled off with no hands to help their journey to the ground. Belts were unbuckled at the same time his shirt flew off his, and then pants slid off like they near fit him in the first place.

_ Oh, blast _ \- Finn thought. Kylo was a force user. This was going to make things a bit more difficult. And interesting. 

Finn would need to add more effort than he usually did. And after Kylo shedded his top half the same way he did Finn’s, a reveal of surprisingly smooth expanse of Kylo's beefy chest sent a shockwave of arousal coursing through Finn. At that moment Finn decided he would take the time to wear out Kylo before making his next move and if that meant using the whole night to do so then Finn was more than up for the challenge of wearing this man out.

\----

After the alcohol and enough lust to fuel a starship had left their system, Finn found Kylo being more adorkably cute than he thought was possible for the gruff man. Engulfed in Kylo’s arms as they layed in bed, Finn listened to the man clinging to his back softly ask if he was too rough spanking Finn’s ass - noticing the slightly bruised coloring of Finn’s cheek.

“Nah, my fault for being so tight lipped.” Finn shared a chuckle with Kylo.

“Would you like to grab a drink?”

“We just came from the bar.”

“I mean some other time,” Kylo stumbled over his words in an effort to see how long Finn was staying on the casino planet and if he was free to meet again, peppering Finn’s back with kisses hoping to entice the younger man to agree.

While stroking Kylo’s forearm Finn made a promise that he knew couldn’t be kept and suggested to Kylo that he rest his eyes. In a second flat, Finn felt a steady rhythm of breath at the back of his neck,

Finn felt a small pang of guilt. The experience was more intense than he bargained for. Both of them being force users allowed them to connect on a deeper level subconsciously. He guessed that’s why they seemed to automatically know the other’s desires and limits without a word uttered. Finn began regretting not compelling Kylo to fall asleep the minute he accessed his room. The man was inebriated enough that Finn could compel him with enough use of the Force, and if he doubled his power with Rey’s help. He knew that he was following his own desire’s above his true goal and did so anyway.

But he swallowed that regret and guilt down. And crawled out of Kylo’s warm embrace, maybe slower than necessary.

\---

“Sexpionage doesn't mean you actually have to have sex with them. You know that right?” Rey commented after catching Finn finally slip out of Kylo's hotel room -- hours later than they planned for. She knew it should have only taken ten minutes at the most for him to come back to the bar. 

“You're not mad, right? I got the job done, didn't I.” Finn put on his best innocent face.

“Not mad…exactly.” Rey sighed. She did have a nice time in the casino while she waited for Finn. If something went wrong she would’ve sensed it. “I don't understand why, though.” 

“Sometimes business and pleasure can go hand in hand. You have your way and I have mine. I had to wear him out.”

“That's what your power is for. It was reckless, and that I’m usually the reckless one. We can’t both be reckless.” 

“Hey, I think I found a codename for myself.” He deflected.

And Rey was fine with changing subjects. “Really? What?” 

“Rebel.” Finn smirked, patting his ass cheek to feel the dulled sting that was his evidence of the night he spent with Kylo. Or Ben Solo, as his police ID says. “Shall we reclaim our lost prize, Scavenger?” Finn stuck his arm out for Rey.

She rolled her eyes but looped her arm in his. “We shall, Rebel.”


End file.
